My Fairytale
by Etheriell
Summary: Weiss must marry by the end of the month, but she hates the very idea. To stop it, she gives her father what she thinks is an impossible challenge. But perhaps, it's not so impossible after all.


**This was supposed to be a short, quick little oneshot based on a tiny 3 panel comic I saw and thought was cute on Tumblr. But nooo, brain decided it had to be almost 15k words, I had to spend 5 days on it, and somehow it landed on VALENTINES DAY! For note: Weiss' family are not crappy in this AU, in fact, they are decent people. Shocker, amirite?**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoy! If you wanna see the comic, just copy this and remove the spaces.**

 **weisscoldglare. tumblr post/170667905137/sometimes-dumb-things-are-said-in-discord-servers**

 **Edit: Didn't like the ending, changed it a bit.**

* * *

"No! I refuse! This is ludicrous, Father! Why in the Hells would I ever agree to this?!" The slender, white-haired princess glared up at her father, his face pinched in exasperation.

He brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "Weiss, you know why. We have a duty, as rulers of the Kingdom, to follow any and all laws. This law may be...outdated, but it is still the law. You _must_ marry within the month."

Weiss stomped her foot angrily. "Why such short notice then! A month isn't any amount of time to find a fiancee!"

Jacques Schnee, King of the Kingdom of Mantle, narrowed his eyes at his recalcitrant daughter. "I warned you about this for the past two years, daughter dearest. As did your mother. And your sister. And your brother. _Everyone_ told you, you've just been dragging your feet!"

"Because it's unfair! I don't need someone to marry for me to rule after you! I can do it on my own!" Weiss retorted.

"That's not what this is about! No one doubts your ability to follow your mother and I! It's-"

"It's because you need an 'heir', isn't it?" Weiss snarled, putting emphasis on the 'heir'.

"No, it is not, in fact, due to that. It is an ancient law set in place by your great-great grandmother for one important reason."

"And that is?" Weiss replied, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms defiantly over her chest.

Jacques sighed. "It is so you don't become lonely. So you have a companion, a friend, to help you deal with the stress of the job."

"I have Blake for that!" Weiss retorted, throwing her hand out to point at the dark-haired Faunus woman standing in the shadows silently. Blake rolled her eyes as she leaned on the wall, not wanting any part of this pissing match between the two royals, even if Weiss was her charge to protect.

Jacques eyes widened with glee. "Well then, there you go! You can marry Blake and you'll be set! It doesn't have to be a man, you know."

Weiss sputtered in shock, her cheeks going pink as her eyes widened. Blake suddenly choked, coughing as she tried to calm her own reaction. Weiss shook her head to clear her shock. "Blake?! Not in a million years! She is my best friend and I would never risk that for some foolish political marriage!"

"Oh your friendship won't change if she's your wife, Weiss. Come now-"

Blake stepped forward, her hands clasped demurely before her. "Your Highness, may I speak?"

Jacques blinked, before sighing. "Blake, dear child, how many times must I tell you, you need not ask permission in private? It is only in public, and only because we must keep up appearances that you must request. You are like a daughter to me as well, Blake, and it is only you we trust with Weiss' safety for good reason."

Blake inclined her head in response. "That is why I cannot marry Weiss, Milord." Jacques cocked an eyebrow at Blake, but waved his hand to allow her to continue. "It is twofold. The first is she is like a sister to me. It would be...be like me marrying Adam, or Weiss marrying Winter. It would be very...uncomfortable, for us both. And secondly, my sworn duty to protect Weiss cannot be done if I must act as a queen. My duties require I do many things that are not...permitted, to royalty."

"Hmm...you do make a fair point, Blake." Jacques rubbed his chin as he looked to the ceiling above contemplatively. He sighed before looking back down at Weiss. "It is getting late, daughter. You should go to bed, but do not think we are done with this discussion. With your sister having become the Lord General of the armies, and your brother studying to become our Ambassador to the other kingdoms, it is you your mother and I have chosen as our successor. You are ready for the crown, daughter...but you must follow the law. A royal is only royalty so long as they are exemplars of their people." He put his hands on Weiss' shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze, smiling softly at her.  
Weiss sighed, before leaning into her father and giving him a hug. "I still think this is stupid," she mumbled.

"Yes, yes. I know. We'll speak more on the morrow. Goodnight, Weiss, Blake." Jacques softly patted Blake on the head as he passed her on the way out, the door to Weiss' bedchambers shutting behind him.

"Ugh, I thought he'd never leave," Weiss complained as she went to her closet. Blake followed behind her, arching an eyebrow.

"He had a point, Weiss."

"Not you too, Blake!" Weiss cried out. "This is just an idiotic law from a long time ago, that's all. I don't need to be married to rule!"

"It's not about that, it's about what the law is, Weiss. Perhaps you can change it once you're queen, but for now, you know as well as I do you must obey the law. What kind of example would you be setting if you just ignored it?" Blake spoke calmly. Weiss sighed, before grabbing her nightgown and turning her back to Blake as she began to strip down to put it on. Blake rolled her eyes before grabbing her own and began changing. As she pulled the gown down over herself, taking care not to catch her Faunus ears in it, she commented "Have you checked the law for some way out? Perhaps your father missed something."

Weiss snorted. "Believe me, I have tried. There is simply no way to avoid having to marry someone unless my choice...can't...be…-" her voice trailed off as her eyes went wide, a slow smile crossing her face. She quickly dashed to one of the large bookshelves lining the northern wall of her chambers, quickly scanning over them before letting out a quite 'aha!' upon finding what she was looking for. Grabbing the thick tome from the shelf, she flipped it open, swiftly narrowing down to the page she was looking for.

Blake cocked her head to the side in confusion, before leaning over Weiss' shoulder to view the book she was reading. To her even more expressed confusion, it was not a treatise on the kingdom's laws, but...a fairy tale compendium? She jolted backwards as Weiss slammed the book shut, a wide smile on her face. Arrogantly tossing her hair back over her shoulder, she threw her head back and began marching towards the door. As she turned the knob, she glanced back at Blake. "Are you coming?"

"...where are we going?" Blake asked.

Weiss snickered for a brief moment. "We're going to my father, to tell him who I want to marry."

* * *

"Do you think I'm being too pushy?" Jacques asked his wife as he stretched out on the bed, arms behind his head.

"No, I don't," the woman beside him replied, setting her book down with a sigh. "Jacques, while I can't say I appreciated the law forty years ago either, I still followed through. And it did help. You've been a great king and companion to me, and I do still love you."

"Yes, but we'd been dating for months before that came up, Winn. It is a little different. We at least liked each other back then."

She snorted, allowing a slow smile to cross her face. "Yes, 'liked', that's the word. We'll go with that. But besides that, it...it's what must be done. Weiss knows that, she knows it's her duty to her kingdom. And-" she never got to finish her sentence, as the door to their bedchamber burst open as Weiss rushed in.

"W-Weiss?!" Jacques and Winn cried out together, startled. Weiss didn't even notice, dashing over to her father's side and smirking down at him.

"You wanted me to pick someone to marry? Fine, I have!" she stated proudly, but Winn narrowed her eyes, knowing that tone of voice very well.

"What mischief are you up to, daughter of mine?"

Weiss snickered. "Well, per the law, I may turn my choice over to you two. But I am allowed to give...conditions. So, that is what I'm doing."

Jacques shared a glance with Winn, before the two both looked over at Blake standing in the doorway. Blake shrugged her shoulders, as confused as the two of them and the two guards trying very hard not to listen in, but clearly curious. He rolled his eyes as Winn scoffed, before picking up a small pad set on the nightstand next to him. Grasping a pen, he looked at his daughter, waiting for her to give her conditions.

Weiss stood up and recited as if by rote "A child of summer, with eyes unlike any other, pure of heart and noble of deed."

Jacques immediately turned to his wife, eyebrow arched. "Haven't I heard that somewhere before?"

Winn sighed exasperatedly. "You have. It's from a fairy tale! Weiss, a fairy-"

"A-hup-hup!" she interrupted, holding up one hand. "Per the 'law', its my choice, no matter how difficult it is! Besides, I wasn't done!"

Jacques sighed. "And what other impossible conditions do you wish to present me with?"

Weiss leaned in close to her father, arms clasped behind her back innocently as she smiled coldly. "She has to make me laugh."

* * *

Shortly after Weiss left their room, Winn sighed. "Well, that's just great. Our daughter certainly put us in a difficult situation." Winn noticed that Jacques hadn't said a word, and turned to look at him only to rock back in confusion at the expression of glee on his face. "...Jacques?" she asked, confused.

"Our daughter thinks she's very clever, but what she doesn't know...is that such a person already exists. And will be in the palace next week," Jacques said, snickering.

Winn blinked. "...what?"

"Do you recall the Ranger's Honor Banquet we are throwing next week? Honoring the Rangers who slew the Dragon of the Fells?"

"Well, yes, of course I do. I hear it was quite the terrifying and horrendous fight, but our Ranger's are the best in the land so it was only to be expected they could do it."

Jacques smiled. "Why yes, yes it was, and yes they did. Did you read the report on who actually slew the dragon?"

"Hmm, no, I hadn't. I had planned on reading up on the battalion before they arrived."

"Oh, it was no battalion. It was two young women, sisters, one Weiss' age, one a bit younger. They hadn't even joined the Ranger's before! They simply stumbled across the Dragon while it was attacking a village, and together they slew it to protect the village! It was only after, when the Ranger's arrived, they joined them at Lord Commander Ozpin's request. Tell me, is such a deed, risking their lives for nothing, and performing what long thought impossible...is that not pure of heart and noble of deed?"

"Well, absolutely, but-" Winn began, but Jacques quickly interrupted her.

"And, both have unusually colored eyes! One, eyes shaded the color of mercury, the other, lavender eyes that turn bright red when in a fight! Both were clearly blessed by the gods, for their might and magic in their hands." He waved his hands around in excitement, clearly elated.

"But, Jacques-" Winn tried again, but found herself being cut off once more by her enthusiastic husband.

" _And! And and and!_ The mother of these two? Well, second mother of one, but birth mother of the other is named _Summer!_ The one with silver eyes is an actual _daughter of summer!_ And the argument could be made for the other woman as well! Why, it fits into Weiss' tricksy little fairy tale perfectly!"

" _Jacques!_ " Winn shouted, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"W-what?!" He replied, startled.

"Jacques, you forgot her last request," Winn said. He tilted his head to the side, confused. Winn sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "She said her suitor...had to make her laugh."

Jacques blinked, before his face fell. "Oh...right." Though Weiss would laugh in the company of her family, few others had ever seen her laugh. The Belladonna's, as close as they were to the royal family, had been privileged to see it a few times, and Blake of course knew Weiss' laugh, but outside their group Weiss had never been known to laugh. Jacques let out a contemplative noise, before letting out a deep sigh. "Well...may as well try. They will be here next week regardless. We can introduce Weiss to the two sisters!"

Winn shook her head and let out an affectionate sigh. "Men," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Your version of introducing would be just telling her 'here, here's what you wanted, marry one!' No, my dear husband, if you want this to work, you must not once tell her that they are her suitors. Or them, for that matter."

"But why not? Would it not expedite matters?"

"Of course not! If Weiss knew they were her suitors, she would clam up from the start! No, what we do is simply let them interact. Make sure to seat them with Weiss, and Blake as well. Put the four ladies together, let them talk, interact, bond. That's the best chance." Winn nodded as she spoke.

"Hmm...very well. I'll change the seating arrangements for something more...intimate."

Winn rolled her eyes. "No, _I_ will change the arrangements. You just go off and do something else...somewhere else. Let me handle it."

Jacques smiled and nodded. "As you say, my queen." Winn simply smirked, before reaching over to turn off the light as the two royals prepared for sleep.

* * *

 **"** **Father, are you sure I should be presenting the award? You are the King, shouldn't you and mother be presenting it?" Weiss asked as she sat demurely beside her father.**

Jacques chuckled warmly. "No, it is good practice for you. And you were specifically requested by Lord Commander Ozpin to present it. In his letter, he explained that the two Ranger's in question aren't used to such things as royalty, or even the palace. They are from a small village situated deep in the mountains. They may find you less...intimidating, as you are their age after all."

"Hmph. I suppose," Weiss said contemplatively.

"Besides, it is far too late to change that...they'll be arriving within the next few minutes. You should get yourself present to greet them as they enter. We shall meet you when they are presented before us."

"Oh, yes, of course Father," Weiss said, rising to her feet. She gave a small bow, before leaving down the stairs to head towards the front doors.

Jacques leaned over to where his wife sat beside him. "Everything is in place?"

Winn patted him on the hand. "Of course. Did you ever doubt me?"

"Not once, my dear, not once."

* * *

"Father and Mother are up to something Blake, I'm sure of it," Weiss groused quietly to Blake as she waited before the large oaken double doors, two lines of honor guard standing at attention. Weiss clasped her gloved hands nervously before herself, taking a deep breath.

Blake, standing just behind the crown princess in a dark violet dress that concealed her weaponry, rolled her eyes. "I'm sure they are simply anxious to greet them. They did do what no one has accomplished in centuries, slaying a dragon. And one so fierce as the Dragon of the Fells, quite the feat. It's not every day you get to honor legends."

"Well, yes, of course," Weiss said, becoming a bit flustered by Blake's words. Being crown princess meant that though she was well practiced in swordplay, and an accomplished Magus herself so as to be able to defend or protect herself or her people as needed, she still had never been in a truly dangerous situation, as these two clearly had. Meeting real life legends had her slightly starstruck.

Her musings were cut off by the two double doors opening, interrupting her as two cloaked figures stepped in, flanked by two of the palace's honor guards. The cold winter's wind blew in behind them, making their heavy cloaks flutter and forcing Weiss to blink at the sudden rush of wind. The two figures, completely wrapped in their cloaks, stepped forward at an even pace across the carpeted hallway leading to the princess.

Weiss gulped. She'd heard tales of the Ranger's, each a powerful Magus, known to be gruff and often were considered cold to others. They lived outside of the Kingdom's borders, keeping the wild lands safe for travelers and those living on the edge of the kingdom, and were the royal families first line of defense against the terrible creatures of the darkness that preyed upon the humans and Faunus of the kingdom. She took a deep, bracing breath, before stepping forward to greet them.

As she opened her mouth, the shorter figure seemed to pause for a moment. Weiss didn't catch it, but Blake's keen eye noted the shorter figure had stepped on the edge of their cloak, causing them to stumble. As Blake took a step forward, it wrapped around the figures foot, sending them careening forward towards the princess.

Weiss had no time to react as Blake grasped her shoulder and yanked her backwards instinctively. The guards barely could move before the figure slammed face first into the ground, skidding across it in a pile of limbs and cloaks.

For a brief moment, the entire hallway was silent. Guard's blinking in confusion, Weiss' mouth gaping open, Blake tilting her head to the side. The only sound to break the silence was the taller cloaked figures hand coming up to smack against her forehead, a muttered 'Really, Ruby?' coming from the figure in a throaty, feminine voice.

Weiss' paralysis was broken as the figure on the ground groaned, before slowly attempting to clamber back into some semblance of life. Weiss blinked rapidly, but before she could speak, the figure spoke but one single word, in a higher pitched voice.

"...Owwwie," the figure whined, getting one knee under themselves. Weiss couldn't help it. After all the tales she heard of the cold and aloof Ranger's, all the stories about the defeat of the great dragon, and...this. This is what she was presented with. Weiss brought a hand up to her face to hide her smile as a single nearly inaudible giggle escaped her, before she managed to school her face back into a placid expression.

Blake leaned over so that Weiss could see her, arching an eyebrow at the giggle that she and only she seemed to have heard. Weiss smiled for a second at Blake, before returning to her 'royal' expression as she called it, a calm, composed one.

The taller figure stooped down to help the shorter one up. As the two clambered to their feet, the doors shut behind them, cutting out the blustery winter wind. The seneschal approached the two and bowed low. "Ranger's, may I take your cloaks?"

"Oh! Yeah, thanks!" the taller one said, ripping it off without a single thought. Weiss, who had been about to speak, froze in place as her eyes went wide. The woman standing before her may as well have been a goddess in human form, tall, with golden hair falling down in waves down her back and piercing lavender eyes that seemed to sparkle with life. She tossed her hair back and stood up straight, her sleeveless vest revealing both a rather impressive bust and muscles seemingly carved out of marble. Weiss gulped, feeling the urge to fan herself,before turning wide eyes to look at her bodyguard.

She blinked as she noticed that for the first time in the entire time she'd know Blake, Blake seemed completely frozen. She wasn't sure Blake was breathing, actually, with how frozen she seemed to be as she stared at the Ranger. Weiss surreptitiously elbowed her, causing Blake to flinch, seeming to break her out of her catatonia. Blake met Weiss' eyes and a great many words passed silently between them in the way only best friends can communicate. But a flurry of activity distracted them from continuing as the shorter one removed her cloak.

Weiss found herself back in a state of shock, seeing the shorter woman before her. Red tipped black hair upon a lithe, muscular form, no less a goddess than the other, and those _eyes_. Weiss had never seen such eyes, like pools of liquid silver, shining with a sense of innocence and purity within them. As she scanned over the woman before she, she couldn't help but notice that she was as fit as the taller one, making her gaze linger appreciatively on the musculature, and her own sleeveless vest revealed a series of barely healed over cuts across her left arm, massive ones the size of...well, she'd never seen something that could cause such injuries. She suddenly felt like her mouth had gone dry as the desert, gulping slightly.

An elbow in her side brought her back from dreamland, and she turned to glare at Blake, knowing it was her. Blake just smirked knowingly, before inclining her head back towards the two women who hadn't appeared to have noticed them, as the taller one was quietly lecturing the shorter one. She couldn't quite make out what was being said, but the shorter one appeared to be accepting it with a sigh.

Weiss took a step forward, seeing both of the figures snapping their heads up at her step. She gave a curtsey, before speaking up. "Welcome, Ranger's. I am Crown Princess Weiss Schnee, here to greet you before the ceremony to honor your service to the people of Mantle, and to the kingdom." Weiss held out her hand.

The taller figure strode closer with confidence, lilac eyes shining as she saw Weiss. She gave a somewhat awkward bow, before taking Weiss' hand and kissing it gently. "Yang Xiao-Long, Ranger, Dragon-slayer. Thank you for having us," she smiled warmly at Weiss, but with a special glint in her eyes that made Weiss gulp. Stepping back, she not-so-gently clapped the other woman on the back, sending her stumbling a step forward. The red-haired woman glared at Yang before giving the most pathetic attempt at a bow Weiss ever saw in her life, making her hold in a snort of amusement.

She took Weiss' hand, glancing back at Yang as though to ask if she was right. At the tiny nod from the taller woman, she very gently kissed the back of Weiss hand. She straightened up, Weiss vaguely noting though she was shorter than Yang she was taller than Weiss and began to speak; but for the life of her, Weiss had no idea what she said, for the moment those silver eyes latched onto her own Weiss felt the entire world around her grind to a halt.

Everything revolved around those eyes, so full of life and wonder, the most perfect picture of sheer joy Weiss had ever seen, even if they were wandering nervously as she spoke. Wait...spoke?

Weiss snapped out of it as the woman before her fell silent. The room was silent for a moment before the woman before her managed to speak up, her voice faltering. "Um...your maj-your high-uh, princess?"

Weiss shook her head to clear it, before clearing her throat. "Y-yes?" silently cursing herself for the stutter in her voice.

"M-May I have my hand back? Please?" the woman before her asked sheepishly. Weiss glanced down to see that she had actually taken hold of the young woman's hand after she had finished kissing Weiss' knuckles...and apparently had not let go. With a jerk, Weiss dropped her hand and cleared her throat again. Snapping to attention, she quickly spoke.

"Y-yes, of course. A-and I also would like to introduce you to my companion, Blake Belladonna." Weiss let out a deep breath she had been holding as Blake was forced to step forward. Without even seeing her face, Weiss knew Blake was glaring at her for using her as cover, but she needed it! Her heart was racing and she could feel the heat in her face...from embarrassment, of course, nothing else, not possibly anything other than that slight hiccup, oh no.

Glancing up, Weiss was a bit startled to see the confident, taller Yang stumbling over her words as she took Blake's hand. Where she had been nothing but charm when she spoke to the princess, Yang seemed to be much more awkward with Blake, stuttering slightly as she ran her free hand through her hair and glanced nervously to the side. Weiss arched an eyebrow, her own embarrassment fading as she saw pink crossing Yang's cheeks. Glancing to her side, she noted the same shade gracing Blake's, as her Faunus bodyguard shrunk in on herself for a brief moment with a quiet smile on her face.

The younger woman quickly elbowed Yang out of the way and took Blake's hand, smiling brightly at her. After the introductions had finished, Weiss took a deep breath. "Please allow the seneschal to take you to your chambers to prepare for the banquet. Blake, with me if you please." Weiss turned on her heel and began stepping away lightly, holding her breath until she rounded the corner where she instantly leaned up against the wall and sucked in a deep breath, placing her hand over her racing heart.

Blake's heels clacked upon the marble floor as she rounded the corner. Blake took in the scene before her, before leaning up against the wall next to Weiss. She took a few slow, deep breaths, before turning to Weiss with a smirk. "Her name is Ruby, by the way."

"W-what?" Weiss stuttered out defensively. Blake's smile only grew wider.

"I got the impression you missed that part of her introduction. Her name is Ruby Rose."

"Ruby. Ruby Rose," Weiss said it slowly, as if testing the name. Weiss shook her head and glanced over at Blake. "And what about you? I saw how you were when you saw that Yang woman."

Blake glanced off to the side. "I, I don't know what you're talking about."

Weiss crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow. "Oh? That pink color on your cheeks says something else!"

Blake glared at Weiss, crossing her arms and mirroring her friends gesture. "Oh yeah? Then how come you missed Ruby's name? You should have seen your face, you were redder than that gaudy red silk your brother wore for his birthday dinner!"

"Why you!" Weiss snarled, leaping over onto Blake and tackling her. The two began tussling upon the carpet, rolling over and over as they wrestled, before an amused voice spoke up.

"Are we interrupting?" Weiss and Blake quickly leapt off each other, glancing up to see Weiss' siblings, Winter in her military dress uniform, and Whitley in a statesman's outfit. Whitley glanced down, before holding out a hand to Blake as Winter held hers out to Weiss.

"What in the world did you do to have Weiss leap on you like that, Blake?" Whitley asked, confused.

"Wait, you saw that?" Weiss said, mortified. Winter chuckled.

"Oh yes, was quite the sight. We were going to start placing bets, but then we noted the time. Aren't you supposed to be greeting our guests?"

Winter and Whitley shared a glance when they noticed how Blake and Weiss both blushed and broke eye contact, looking down at the ground. Blake nervously brushed at her hair as Weiss scuffed her foot on the ground for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "We already greeted them. They are being shown to their rooms to freshen up for dinner."

Winter narrowed her eyes at them. Sharing a glance with her youngest sibling, she internally sighed when she noticed how clueless he appeared to be. Winter nodded. "Yes, I see. Well, we should check on them and see if they are settling in then."

"No, no there is no need for that, Winter!" Weiss began to protest, quieting as she saw Winter's narrowed eyes.

"Oh, I think their is. Come. You too Whitley, we should see them before the dinner." Whitley nodded, following along behind Winter as Weiss and Blake shared a glance before following along.

* * *

As the door opened in response to the knock, Winter found herself a bit agog. When the woman's voice had called out that to enter, she had expected they would be decently attired, but apparently that didn't mean the same thing to Ranger's, as the first thing she witnessed was a tall, buxom, shirtless blonde woman in a bra trying to help another woman with taking her shirt off, as it appeared...stuck? The other woman's head was trapped within the now inside out shirt, and she could hear curses coming from both woman as they struggled.

Winter heard an audible gulp from behind her and glanced back to see the stricken faces of her two siblings and her sister's bodyguard. It didn't take a genius to see where the girls eyes were drawn to, although Whitley looked torn between admiration and extreme embarrassment as he caught a moment any young prince would deem improper. Winter rolled her eyes, before shoving her siblings into the room and closing the door behind herself. Striding over to the struggling women, who had not yet noticed them, she stood at parade rest, arms clasped behind her back, and coughed lightly.

"Do you need some assistance?" She asked, as the blonde woman jumped in shock and turned to face her with wide eyes.

"Oh, oh! Um, hello, I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Yang, and," at that point Yang noticed the other three, instantly blushing and her voice going from confident to bashful as the pink tinged her cheeks. "P-princess? Blake? You're...here?"

"What? The princess is here? Damn it Yang help me oh god this is so embarrassing" hissed the muffled voice tangled within the shirt. Winter rolled her eyes and stepped forward, pulling the shirt up and off of the shorter woman. She blinked as she heard a small 'eep' noise from behind her, already able to figure out who had said that as the woman before her stood up tall and shook out her limbs.

"Oh thank you Ya...you're not Yang," she said with a quizzical look on her face as she looked at Winter.

Winter smirked. "I am indeed not...Yang. I am Lord Commander Winter Schnee, Commander of the First Army of Mantle. I believe you have met my sister and her guard, and this is my youngest brother Whitley, Ambassador."

Whitley took a step forward and bowed low, taking Ruby's hand and kissing the back of it lightly, before repeating the gesture to Yang. "I am pleased to meet the heroic rangers who slew the terrible dragon."

Yang gave an awkward bow in return. "Uh...yeah, thanks! Me and Ruby were just getting ready for the dinner...um...did...did you need something, your highnesses?"

Winter smirked, before giving a sidelong glance to Weiss, noticing that the princess had barely made a sound since they'd entered. She could see how red Weiss' face had gotten, and how she kept trying (and failing) not to look at the shorter woman before her. Blake had stepped back behind Weiss, using her almost as a shield, while keeping her eyes locked on Yang.

Winter nodded as everything clicked, before turning back to the two women before her. She scanned over them, perceptively noting the numerous scars littering both of their torsos, many barely healed over. She noted how Yang seemed to be limping slightly, with Ruby favoring her left arm where the huge cuts were located. She knew that look in their eyes, one she'd seen in many a good soldier who hadn't wanted to leave the battlefield to recuperate for as long as they needed. And here they were, still healing, about to sit through a state dinner with no idea what they were doing. Weiss should have called for the doctor she thought to herself, but retracted it a moment later. Weiss wouldn't have noticed this, not like she would. She sighed.

"May I presume you got those wounds during the battle with the dragon?" Winter asked politely, gesturing to the two women. She arched an eyebrow as barely muffled gasps trailed out from the three others behind her, rolling her eyes as she realized they had been too busy ogling the women to notice the injuries extents.

"Uh...yeah, but it's not that bad!" Ruby said, smiling brightly as she waved her arm to show it was okay, although the effect was ruined when she instantly winced.

Yang leaned back against the wall. "Yeah, it's all good. It's old hat to us now, right sis?" Ruby nodded fervently.

Winter pursed her lips. "Indeed...I imagine it is. You slew the dragon what, a week ago, yes?"

Yang looked up as she pondered, before nodding slowly. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Winter crossed her arms over her chest. "And it's a five day travel from the outskirts to the palace." Yang shrugged, sharing a confused glance with Ruby at where this was going. Winter shook her head. "You two have not rested nearly enough for those to heal properly. I'm sending the palace doctor up to check on you two, and I expect you to do as she says."

Ruby's eyes went wide and she backed up, a nervous smile on her face as she waved Winter off. "O-oh no need for that, we're fine! It's no worry, we're completely fine. Yeppers, totally fine, I promise!"

Winter narrowed her eyes at them, before speaking slowly. "You are Ranger's under Lord Commander Ozpin. I do not have direct authority over you. However…Weiss!"

Weiss jumped, before stepping forward. Technically, she could command Winter, but no one in the family save Mother ever ignored Winter when she channeled her inner drill sergeant. "Yes?"

"As Crown Princess, you _do_ have authority over them, as sovereign citizen's of the kingdom. Repeat my command to them."

Weiss gulped, before glancing between Winter and the now two very nervous looking Ranger's. She took a deep breath, pushing down the heat in her cheeks as she glanced at Ruby's revealed abdomen again, and stood straight. "You two will be attended to by the palace doctor, and will do as she demands, before dinner this evening."

"...yes princess," Yang muttered, refusing to look at her as Ruby shrunk back into the corner.

Winter's stern gaze softened. "This is for your own good. Now, let us take our leave, so they may finish resting for the evening's events." Winter gave a short clipped bow, before ushering the others out, leaving the two Ranger's alone in the room.

* * *

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on them, sister?" Whitley asked as the siblings and Blake walked away.

Winter kept her arms clasped behind her back as she walked. "No, no, I do not. They are still injured. They are hiding more injuries under the rest of their clothing. The younger one, Ruby, she reopened one of the wounds on her back somehow. They are both leaking Aura, presumably from the injuries sustained. And yet, they are clearly too stubborn to realize they need to rest. I would surmise they felt that they had to present themselves as soon as the summons was sent."

Weiss cocked her head. "But, if they had said they needed to recover, we would have delayed-"

"And you think they know that? I know their type. They live in very small, close-knit communities, and barely see a city, much less royalty. They have no idea what they are doing or how to speak to us, and while you may find it cute, they are scared and nervous they will mess something up."

"I-I never said anything about Ruby being cute!" Weiss stuttered, freezing as Winter turned on her and smirked.

"I never said anything about Ruby either, dear sister." Winter then locked her eyes with Blake for a moment, before turning back around. "Warriors such as they are desperately needed in these times. We cannot afford to lose two such promising young women simply because of incorrectly treated injuries...and I took an oath, when I took command of the army, that I would never allow our people to suffer if it was within my power to do something about it. They are hurting, and we should do what we can as the royal family to ease that burden."

Weiss nodded. "Of course, sister."

"Now, Weiss, Blake, I suggest you return to your quarters to prepare for this evening. Whitley, come with me please." Without waiting for a response, Winter strode off, hearing the light footsteps of her brother in her wake. As they rounded the corner away from the other two, Whitley spoke quietly.

"Between us, sister, I must admit...I have not seen such beauty before in my life."

Winter snorted. "I would not say that around Weiss or Blake if you wish to live."

Whitley gave his own snort in reply. "I may not understand all the vagaries of Weiss' mind, but I certainly recognize _that_ quagmire. I will not speak a word. But...I do wonder...you know of the challenge Weiss presented to Father, do you not?" Winter nodded, keeping silent. "I did a background check on the Ranger's before they came, as my duties do require. Did you know that their mother's name is Summer?" Winter let a half smile cross her face as she nodded again. Whitley continued, a smug tone creeping into his speech as he spoke. "And did you know that the guards heard Weiss giggle due to the actions of Miss Ruby?"

"Yes, yes I had heard that rumor," Winter replied, sharing a knowing look with her brother. "Did you notice the way Blake acted around Miss Yang?"

Whitley chuckled to himself. "And the way Miss Yang acted as she saw Blake. What an interesting evening this will be."

"Indeed, brother. Indeed."

* * *

Weiss sat next to her father on his throne, Blake unobtrusively standing behind her. On her father's other side, her mother sat, with her brother sitting next to her, her older sister standing at parade rest on the far side. The royal family of Mantle was bedecked in their finest, glittering silver and blue colors sparkling in the brilliant winter sunlight shining in from the massive crystalline windows around the throne room. The guard had lined up along both sides of the room, standing at perfect attention, as the castle's seneschal strode to the door.

With a single knock on the door to alert his presence, the seneschal unrolled the scroll he had been holding and began speaking in a sonorous voice to announce the visitors.

"If it please the court, may I present the Dragon-Slayers. Yang Xiao-Long, Ranger-Captain of the Mantle Ranger Corps, daughter of Taiyang Xiao-Long and Raven Branwen. Ruby Rose, Ranger-Captain of the Mantle Ranger Corps, daughter of Taiyang Xiao-Long and Summer Rose."

Weiss stiffered in her seat nearly imperceptibly as the massive oaken doors began to creak open, her mind racing at the name she had just heard. As though she was saying it once more, she heard her own voice in her head ' _daughter of summer_ '. She kept her cool as much as possible, but gave a sidelong glance at her father, only to see him grinning at her knowingly. She glared at him, but their attention was drawn back to the seneschal as he coughed. The doors stopped opening, and a servant came dashing up to the side of the throne, whispering into the king's ear. His eyes went wide, before he chuckled for a brief second, then waved the servant off. He relaxed back in his seat as the other members of the family looked at him in confusion.

"It seems Miss Rose is not well versed in wearing heels. She appears to have broken the heel on her shoe and is delayed as they go to fetch her another pair," Jacques commented. Winn giggled, the tension defusing for a moment as the royal family relaxed a smidge. Weiss quickly turned on her father.

"What are you playing at?!" she hissed.

Jacques smirked. " _I_ am playing at nothing. She was already on her way long before you made your ridiculous demands. It was mere serendipity that these two arrived after you came up with your requirements."

Weiss sputtered for a brief moment, before shaking it off. "W-well, she still has to meet the other parts!"

Winn leaned over, looking at Weiss askance. "Would you not consider her pure of heart and noble of deed for her bravery and dedication in facing and slaying the dragon?"

"Well, yes, but-"

Whitley interrupted her, barely contained mirth in his voice. "Per the census reports, no one else in the kingdom has silver eyes. Or lavender, for that matter."

Unseen by the others, Blake flushed slightly as Winter picked up where Whitley left off. "And of course, we cannot forget, the guards did report hearing you giggle at her when she arrived."

"At her! Not because of her!" Weiss protested.

"I don't recall you specifying the conditions in which she had to make you laugh, daughter," drawled Jacques.

Weiss clenched her fist for a moment, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. "W-well, fine, so what? She still has to agree, and I've barely said two words to her!"

"You'll be sitting next to her for the dinner, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to talk to her," Winn remarked off-handedly.

Weiss sat up straight, eyes wide. " _What?!_ " she screeched, the nearest guards glancing at her.

"Weiss, stop posturing. We clearly can see you're attracted to the girl," Winter remarked, glaring down at her younger sister.

"I can't blame you. She is quite magnificent," Whitley mused. He flinched as he felt two hands smacking him on the back of his head, both his mother and Winter. He opened his mouth to protest, but suddenly felt a tickling on the back of his neck. Slowly turning, he saw Weiss' eyes locked on his, the most hateful glare he'd ever seen her give. Nervously, he waved his hands in front of his face. "I-I mean nothing untoward of course!"

Weiss held the glare for a brief moment, before letting it relax and dropping her head to her chest dejectedly. "But...how am I supposed to talk to her? I can barely function around her. I see her and...just…."

"Blank out? Go catatonic? Lose yourself in daydreams over abs?" Blake added helpfully.

Winter snorted. "Oh yes, you are one to talk, Whitley and I both saw how you reacted to Miss Xiao-Long." Blake snapped her mouth shut, blushing furiously as she turned away from Winter's smirk.

Weiss shrunk in on herself. "I don't even know anything about her! All I know is her deeds!"

"That's what you do during dinner. Talk to her. Ask her about herself. Get to know her. You will have plenty of time between the dinner and the feast, as you will be seated with Miss Rose, Miss Xiao-Long, and Blake," Winn said softly.

"Wait, what?" Blake stammered.

"Well, you must stay near Weiss, as her bodyguard. And the two sisters are clearly very close, we would not wish to keep them apart." Winn's comments made sense, but Blake wasn't a fool and knew what she _really_ meant.

"I don't need to get married!" Blake protested. "I'm just here to protect Weiss!"

The entire Schnee family save Weiss let out a collective sigh. "No one is saying you must get married to her! But if the spark is there...why not follow it?" Winn said in a reasonable tone. Blake just looked away from the queen.

"But...what if I do like what I hear...but she doesn't like me?" Weiss asked quietly.

Jacques gently squeezed his daughter's shoulder. "Well, I could always make it a royal decree-" Jacques flinched as his wife punched him in the arm. He quickly raised his hands up to wave her off. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" His wife snorted, eyes narrowed at him as he turned back to Weiss. "What I mean to say is, that cannot be helped. We made a deal, and if she does not end up choosing you, well...you are no longer obligated to marry then. We'll figure it out from there I suppose."

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she was at least safe from that. Before she could speak, the resounding knock sounded again from the door. Immediately, the royal's fell back into place. The seneschal began his listing of names and titles off again, and the door opened fully, revealing the two women in the doorway...in _dresses_.

Weiss and Blake's mouths dropped open, eyes wide, as the two stepped into the room at a careful, measured pace. A brilliant white sleeveless dress was wrapped around Yang, her shoulders bare, with a pair of long lacy white gloves running up her arms. Her golden hair was free, rippling softly down her back in waves as she stepped almost demurely onto the carpet leading to the throne.

Ruby's outfit contrasted her sister, a dark scarlet dress highlighted with black. Similar lacy gloves ran up her arm, albeit in a deep red color, and her short hair was brushed straight, framing her face between strands. Her steps were more hesitant, her lack of balance in the heels clear as she tried to keep pace with her sister. While the other Schnee's were hiding their amusement behind the royal facade, Weiss was too busy processing the transformation from unkempt warrior to delicate flower to even realize it.

They approached the throne and tried a bow, or so Weiss thought they were going for. Emphasis on the term 'tried'. Ruby nearly fell over as she wobbled, and only the quick thinking, and quick hands, of Yang kept her from face-planting into the floor once more. Yang giggled nervously as she righted her younger sister and stood before the throne.

Jacques shared an amused glance with his wife, before standing, his wife moving at the same time. Stepping carefully down the stairs that rose the throne landing above the main hall, they reached the bottom, the other members of the family a step behind them. Winn stepped forward for a moment, inclining her head regally.

"Welcome, Dragon-slayers. We asked you here to honor your courage and fortitude in saving the village of Cailan from the Dragon of the Fells. We are honored to meet you this evening. I am Queen Winn Schnee. This is my husband, King Jacques Schnee, and I believe you've met our children, and Weiss' bodyguard. " Winn paused for a moment, before speaking quietly. "How does it feel to be heroes of the realm?"

Ruby scratched at her head as she looked up, tilting her head to the side. "I dunno...don't really feel like a hero. We didn't do anything heroic, we just helped people in trouble, you know? I mean, it's just the right thing to do, isn't it?"

Jacques blinked. "That...is very humble of you to say. But that must have taken tremendous courage to do."

"Courage?" Yang exclaimed, before laughing. "Pshaw, courage nothing. I was terrified. Ruby here was shaking like a leaf!"

"Then...why did you do it?" Winn asked, befuddlement written on her face.

Ruby and Yang both looked at her in confusion, like she had asked the most foolish question they had ever heard. Ruby shrugged. "Like I said, was the right thing to do. We had to do _something_! I mean, we have this magic stuff, we had to try to use it. People were getting hurt!"

Jacques blinked as Winn gaped, but a chuckle from Winter made them both straighten up. Whitley just whispered to himself in disbelief, "They don't even realize it, do they?" Winter shook her head no, still smiling, as the king and queen shared a glance before smiling softly.

"Well, we're very glad you chose to help. Tonight we will be having a wonderful dinner prepared by our very best chefs, and then a grand ball to celebrate your victory." Jacques said.

Ruby scrunched down, poking her fingers together in front of her. Looking away from the royal family, she spoke sheepishly. "I um...I don't know how to dance." Weiss was fairly certain her heart stopped at the concentrated cuteness before her.

"Oh fret not, Miss Rose. You will be accompanied this evening by our daughter and her bodyguard, they will be able to help guide you through this evening!" Winn said with a bright smile, as Jacques put his hand on Weiss' back and gave her a gentle push forward.

Weiss' eye twitched for a moment, before she straightened up and gave a curtsey. Blake stepped forward, well aware she was next to get pushed forward if she didn't. Yang gulped as she saw Blake step forward and gave a sheepish wave while pink tinted her cheeks. Ruby clasped her hands before her and bit her lip slightly, speaking softly. "T-thank you, princess. I'm sorry we're not used to this sort of...thing." She looked up through her bangs, smiling nervously.

Weiss wondered idly if she could enact a law against being this cute, as it was messing with her ability to contribute to the conversation to a severe degree. She found it very difficult to speak, but managed to croak out a very soft "You're welcome." Weiss jolted for a moment as she felt her father's hand land on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad we all have met! Let us adjourn to the dining hall for dinner, it's getting late and I find myself already feeling quite peckish," Jacques commented with a wide smile on his face, winking at Weiss when the two sisters had already turned away.

* * *

It wasn't as bad as Weiss had thought, really. The small table made it a bit easier for her to talk to Ruby. A bit. It also helped that she had Blake with her, and Yang wasn't a bad table companion either, although she still found herself stuttering every time Ruby's eyes met hers. At least she was able to hold a conversation though. Small talk, things like what her village was like, how she had learned magic, etc. In return, Weiss spoke of things such as her own training in magic, her duties as princess, and the sort of things she'd learned over the years. She felt a flush of pride at how Ruby seemed enraptured by her knowledge of the world and the new sciences, wide eyed and gasping at every new thing Weiss told her of.

So Weiss told her everything she could think of. How, far to the east, the land was a great desert, nothing but baking sand and sunlight. Or the aurora borealis, the great lights that scattered across the skies far to the north. How massive creatures dwelled in the seas, creatures that dwarfed the creatures of the land, living their entire lives underwater. With each new tidbit, Weiss found herself relaxing more and more, Ruby's glee and Yang's astonishment doing wonders for her confidence. Blake had also pitched in, telling tales of plots she'd unfurled to protect the princess, of dastardly deeds she had driven out. Weiss knew some of them were exaggerated, having been there herself, but didn't speak a word. She always had Blake's back, just as Blake had hers.

The only hiccup so far had been the well-wishers, the other nobility invited to the dinner. They of course wanted to speak to the Dragon-Slayers, and every other minute it seemed like another one was coming over to greet them, exchange pleasantries, and then shuffle off. While Weiss just found it mildly exasperating, it was clear the two sisters were not enjoying it. Yang seemed to get more and more snappish as time wore on, and Ruby just slunk deeper in her seat.

"Ah, Dragon-Slayers!" a voice boomed out from behind Weiss, breaking her from her thoughts. She glanced up before inwardly sighing.

"Count Marchian, you already spoke to the Dragon-Slayers this evening," Weiss stated politely, wrinkling her nose up at the stench of alcohol on his person. He'd clearly been imbibing heavily. He was not a bad person in her estimation, but he became quite loud when he'd been drinking, which clearly he had.

"Oh of course, Princess! But I never did get to ask them, what _was_ it like?" He asked.

Yang arched an eyebrow. "What was what like?"

"Why, the fight against the great Dragon, of course! It must have been legendary! I can only imagine it, and truthfully I must know how it went? Were there heroic rescues? Blood raining from the skies? Flames everywhere, perhaps!"

Weiss began to rise from her seat to quiet him, but froze at the soft, distance voice beside her. "It wasn't the fire. Smoke. It was smoke. Everything was smoke." Weiss glanced back, worried, as she saw Ruby.

Ruby's eyes had gone so deep and dark they looked tarnished, staring off into the distance as though she didn't see what was before her anymore. It was only then Weiss realized how silent the room had gone, everyone straining to hear as Ruby spoke.

"It was choking, black. It turned day into night. I could _hear_ the fire, but not _see_ it, although I sure could feel it. Everything was so hot, sweat pouring down my face. I could hear screams...so many screams. Men, women, children...that one baby, we heard her. Yang broke down the door and I tried to reach the back room before the house collapsed, but we couldn't. We couldn't be everywhere, and we didn't even know where everywhere was. We had no idea where we were anymore. We'd spent hours trying to help people get out, before the dragon came back in, but no one knew when he would strike again. He was toying with us. With the town. Swoop in, smash something, breathe fire, claw some helpless people, then just fly off like it was some kind of fucking _game!_ " The room jolted, everyone jumping in their seats as Ruby's voice rose to a growl, her fist slamming on the table.

Out of the corner of her eye, Weiss saw Yang, eyes lowered and hands gripping the table tightly, so tightly she could see the edges of it beginning to splinter within her grip. Her attention was drawn back to Ruby as she took in a deep breath and kept speaking.

"But he finally seemed to notice us. I guess we were taking away its sport, or something, because the next thing I remember is the gust of wind. It was so strong I was thrown from my feet, and the only reason I didn't go into the well was Yang grabbing me in time. I remember the rumble, the growl as loud as thunder, as his feet landed on the ground and the earth shook. I remember looking up, seeing those burning black eyes, flames dancing in his mouth as he spread his teeth wide in some mockery of a smile. He thought it was _funny._ I...I didn't think. I just moved. It wasn't some heroic battle, really. It was over in but a few moments. Yang jumped up and just...punched him. Right in the face. Every bit of her magic channeled into her fist, she hit him so hard she broke his jaw, right open."

"I think...I think I surprised him, when I did that," Yang said, all eyes turning her way. "It was just, the look in his eyes, he looked confused, as though he didn't understand what was happening anymore. And because of that, he wasn't paying attention to Ruby anymore."

"I went by his side. Ran under his wing, right to his back leg. Ran up it, bolting down his spine, back towards his head. I don't know why he didn't notice, but he never even reacted. I reached the back of his neck, right where it connects to his head. I didn't know if it would work, but I made a guess. I leapt up, and brought my scythe down, straight down, into the back of his neck. Mighta been crazy. Mighta been the last thing I ever did. But I keep my scythe sharp, and it sank right in, right between the armor plates. Blood pouring out, whooshing out. It was hot. Like, really hot, burned my hands. I remember how surprised I was at how easily it slipped in, right before he began spasming like crazy."

"I saw Ruby doing that, but didn't even get a chance to move before he'd swiveled his head so fast it hit me. I went flying through the brick wall to our right. Half the building fell on top of me. It's not really very heroic sounding, huh," Yang said, chuckling sadly for a brief second. "Spent the rest of the fight just struggling to climb outta rubble, really. Not that it lasted much longer."

"I was barely holding onto my scythe when his claw came swinging at me. I didn't have time to dodge. Hit me right across my arm, slicing it down to the bone. I let go...didn't want to, but my hand couldn't stay on it. Tumbled off his back, barely missing being smashed by his trampling, but my scythe was stuck. I managed to roll over onto my back just in time to see his leg quaking. Struggled to my feet and started hobbling away...barely missed getting squashed by him when he fell." Ruby fell silent for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"And that was it. The dragon was dead. Along with half the village. Yang was nearly crushed by rubble, and I was bleeding out. The Ranger's showed up only a few moments later, which is the only reason anybody else made it out alive."

"Nothing heroic about that day," Yang whispered. "That wasn't heroism, or legendary, or anything like that. It was just fear and anger. I just was so _angry_ at him for what he was doing. He was hurting people and getting off on it! I'm happy he's dead...not because of the kingdom, but because he deserved it. Because in that moment, I _hated_ him more than I've ever hated anything in my life."

"We had to help. We had to. Don't you get it?" Ruby asked, looking up with tears in her eyes. "Mom always said, always told us, you gotta help others, no matter what. We're all people and we all need help sometimes, and we had something within us others don't have. We had to use that to help. People were getting _hurt!_ It wasn't like the stories...we're not heroes. We just...did what we had to do."

The room was dead silent when Ruby finished speaking. Ruby lowered her head for a moment, then whispered into the silence. "I need some air." In a flash, she disappeared, a single rose petal falling softly into her seat.

Weiss leapt to her feet, glancing around, but Yang's voice interrupted her. "Don't worry. That's her magic. She can move incredibly fast, faster than a bird in flight. She's somewhere...probably outside. She'll be back." Weiss glanced down at Yang, the blonde woman slouching in her chair and hanging her head.

Winn clapped her hands. "Well, that was quite interesting, wasn't it? Now, let us move on to the ballroom to begin dancing off this wonderful meal!" Her smile was brilliant and shining, but her family knew it was an attempt to recover the mood. However, no one would argue with the Queen herself, and the entire room began to empty out, most of them glancing sheepishly in the direction of the seated Yang.

As the room cleared, Winter approached the table. Standing next to Yang, she looked down and spoke in a soft voice. "Don't you wish to go to your sister?"

Yang gave a disbelieving snort. "I'm not gonna be of much help to her right now. Can...can I have a few minutes alone, please?"

Winter closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, of course." She filed out of the room, the other members of her family leaving with her. Blake went to stand up, but Yang's hand reached out and gently grabbed her arm.

"You...you can stay, if you want. I-I don't mind," came Yang's soft voice. Blake slowly sat back down next to Yang, making no effort to remove Yang's hand. She glanced up at Weiss with wide, concerned eyes. Weiss bit her lip, nodding, then turned to leave the room. She stopped at Yang's voice. "Ruby probably found a balcony, or something. She likes being high up. Anything with a view. If you wanna talk to her...well, she'd probably take it better from you than me."

Weiss hesitantly reached out to pat Yang on the shoulder. "Y-Yes. I'll make sure she's okay. I'll see you two in the ballroom." Without another word, she strode out of the dining room, her heels clacking on the marble flooring.

Yang sighed deeply, looking up as the doors closed behind Weiss. She planted one elbow on the table and leaned her head on her clenched fist. "Thank you, Blake."

"For what," Blake asked.

"Staying. Means a lot. You're easy to talk to. Gotta stay away from the others...pretty sure we just ruined the party."  
"Hah!" Blake's exclaimed laugh made Yang look up at her in confusion. Blake let out another chuckle, before patting Yang's hand. "Nothing ruins a royal party. Trust me, they'll be dancing within five minutes and completely ignore it. It's the 'noble' way...pretend nothing bad happened when its in public. It's only in private you're allowed to do anything. Oh, they'll gossip about it, but that's it."

"Great...gossip. Just what I wanted to have happen," Yang deadpanned.

"Not bad gossip. I'm pretty sure they all are impressed," Blake said.

"Impressed?" Yang asked, incredulous. "Impressed with _what?_ Didn't they listen to our story? Nothing about that was fucking impressive, it was a mess!"

Blake shook her head slowly. "You're very humble, but there is such a thing as too much humility. Sure, it was a mess, but you saved lives! Not only those in the village, but all the future ones the dragon would take, and you avenged his previous victims as well!"

"But we didn't _do_ it for anything like that!" Yang protested, sitting up straight. "We were just-"

"Doing the right thing, at serious risk to your own lives. Isn't that what a hero does?" Yang had no response to that, eyes wide as she gaped at Blake. Blake pressed her point doggedly. "You may not see what you did as heroic, but the hundreds of people who sent word to the castle of your deeds certainly do. You gave people hope, and that is sorely needed right now."

Yang cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

Blake sighed. "Economically, the kingdom is doing wonderfully. We've stamped out corruption, our infrastructure is being improved as we speak, and everyone seems happy. People are taken care of. But the monsters out in the wilds are just growing out of control, more and more of them flooding into the outlying villages. Our military cannot fight most of them, and the Ranger Corps cannot keep up, much less afford the losses they've suffered recently. And then, along comes a tale, of two poor girls from a simple home deep in the woods, who come blazing into a village under attack by a dragon, most feared of all monsters."

Blake stood up, gesturing dramatically. "They rescue people, put out fires, try to save lives, and then, when all seemed darkest, when all hope was lost, they do not merely drive back the beast as others have done, they actually _slay a dragon_! They nearly die, and what do they ask for a reward? Nothing! Not a single thing! Do you have any idea what the king and queen would have given you, if you had asked?"

Yang scratched at her head, looking confused. "No? But I mean...we didn't need anything. Well, Ruby would say she needed more cookies, but that's just cause she's a dork."

Blake giggled, a sly smile crossing her face. Yang smiled sheepishly in return, eyes dreamy as she gazed upon Blake's giggling. Blake coughed to clear her throat, sitting down next to Yang once more. "Just...can you accept everyone here views you and your sister as a hero?"

Yang turned to look at Blake, eyes more intense than Blake had ever seen. Such a deep lavender color, making Blake gulp at the intensity. Yang reached over and took Blake's hand, squeezing it gently. In a soft voice, she said "And how do you view me?"

Blake's eyes went wide, then narrowed playfully. She smirked, her ears standing up, as she rose to her feet still holding Yang's hand. "I'll tell you...after we dance."

Yang stood up instantly, making Blake feel dwarfed by her powerful form even though Yang was only a few inches taller. Yang returned the smirk. "After you, milady."

* * *

It didn't take Weiss long to find Ruby. Between Yang's comments about balconies, the rose petals littering the floor, and the servants who spoke of a red whirlwind, she managed to track her down to a balcony situated above the palace gardens. Weiss smiled softly to herself as she realized Ruby had managed to pick out her favorite view in the palace.

She walked silently, her heels barely making a noise on the thick carpet as she strode up behind Ruby. From the stiffening of Ruby's back, Weiss was confident Ruby had noticed her, but she said nothing as she walked up beside the red-haired woman leaning on the balcony railing. The night air was cool, a gentle breeze coasting in and bringing the winter's chill. Weiss hugged her arms, but she could see Ruby hadn't seemed to have noticed how cold it was.

"Princess?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Call me Weiss," Weiss replied.

"Are...are you sure?"

Weiss nodded. "It's just us. It's okay when it's just us."

"Okay...Weiss." Ruby fell silent again. Just as Weiss was about to speak up again, motion from Ruby quieted her.

"I'm sorry," Ruby whispered.

"For what?"

"Ruining everything. It was such a nice dinner too."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Trust me, what you did was a good thing. Maybe the Count will cut back on his drinking and learn when it's appropriate to ask questions."

"It's...I didn't really mind the question. I'm not dumb. I know why people wanna hear. I mean, I love those old stories too, you know? But...it just...wasn't like it. The hero saves the day, and saves the people. But so many died...How is that heroic?"

Weiss stepped closer to Ruby and laid her hand on her shoulder hesitantly. "I'm sure you did your best."

Ruby whirled on Weiss, clenching her fists at her side and glaring at Weiss through teary eyes. "That's what everyone keeps saying, but what does it matter to the dead? _My best wasn't good enough!_ " Her voice echoed through the night air, cascading across the silent gardens below. She took a deep breath to say something else, but was interrupted by a loud _crack_ as an open hand met her cheek.

Weiss' hand fell to her side as she stared up at the taller woman. Ruby's mouth dropped open in shock, her hand lifted to her cheek. It hadn't been hard at all, but she still couldn't believe it. "You stop that self-pitying nonsense right now, Ruby Rose. There are hundreds of people alive thanks to you and your sister. By your own words, you barely survived an encounter, a battle that had claimed the lives of thousands before you, and the two of you managed to bring victory, all on your own. This kingdom is now _safer_ , thanks to you."

Weiss let her voice drop, speaking soothingly. "I know you wanted to save everyone, but you can't, Ruby. It's not possible. But you did save many people. They are grateful to you for everything you did. The entire kingdom is. _I_ am."

Ruby sighed, her shoulders slumping as she hung her head. "I...I guess. I'm sorry...for you know, blowing up at you."

"No apology necessary. I should apologize for striking you. It was inappropriate."

Ruby waved her hands in negation. "No, no, it's fine. Yang always said I need a kick in the rear sometimes."

Weiss snorted, somehow not doubting that. She shivered suddenly, the cold catching up to her as her breath frosted on the night air. Ruby cocked her head at Weiss. "Are you cold?"

Weiss nodded, rubbing her arms with her hands. "I don't understand how you aren't, to be honest."

Ruby shrugged. "I'm used to it. Live halfway up a mountain, cold most of the year. This is pretty comfortable for me. And...it's such a nice view."

Weiss had to agree, her own comfort aside. The night sky was crystal clear, stars twinkling like brilliant lanterns in the sky. The moon hung heavy overhead, the full light of it giving everything around it an ethereal glow. The garden below was frosted over, shards of ice laid out almost in a pattern, refracting the moon's light like a million tiny prisms. Weiss felt her teeth begin to chatter, barely noticing Ruby move out of her line of sight.

Weiss froze up as arms wrapped around her waist, a head appearing over her shoulder. A warm, soft body pressed up against her, the heat radiating off of her cutting the chill from her skin instantly. Ruby's voice spoke softly from next to her ear, the tiny puffs of air tickling her neck. "Is...is this okay? I'm not like, breaking any laws or anything, am I?"

Weiss gulped, feeling the inexplicable urge to fan herself even in the winter air. "N-no. No, this...this is fine. This is okay."

"Feel any warmer?" Ruby asked.

"A, a bit. You...you can move closer, if you want." Weiss shuddered as Ruby pressed more firmly up against her, her arms tightening around the princess' waist. Ruby pressed her chin onto Weiss' shoulder, her cheek pressing up against Weiss'. She was pressed flush up against Ruby's form, so close she could feel both the strength in Ruby's body and the softness of her form. She wanted to say something else, but she simply couldn't find the will to do so, to interrupt the moment they were sharing. Instead, she just let her hands fall down slowly, until they rested over the back of Ruby's own hands, wrapped as they were around her waist. Daringly, she slowly entwined her fingers with Ruby's, holding her breath for the taller woman's reaction. When Ruby's only response was to squeeze Weiss' hands softly, the princess let out a happy sigh as she snuggled back into Ruby's arms.

"Don't you have to go back?" Ruby asked into the silence.

" _We_ will need to go back. Eventually. Not yet though. Not yet."

* * *

Blake was sure of it now, Yang was some sort of angel sent from the gods. She wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve it, but it was clear what she was. Right off the bat, it was obvious Yang had no idea how to dance, at least, not in a way any of the nobility considered dancing. Yet she didn't seem to care. Every stumble or misstep she merely laughed off, her eyes twinkling as she held Blake's hands. Every time she missed a cue, or bumped into someone else, or managed to get in another pair's way, she merely apologized airily, her sunny demeanor and brilliant smile keeping others from becoming angry.

Somehow, her joy at the dance seemed to spread out from her, infusing the other dancers as well. Blake couldn't recall a royal ball with this much laughter, this much cheer, in the entire time she'd been guarding Weiss. Even when Yang had grabbed her by the hands and begun spinning in a circle with her, letting the force of the spin hold them in place, others were cheering them on. Blake was breathless, both from the activity and from Yang's presence before her.

Nothing seemed to matter beyond the two of them. The rest of the room was nothing but a blur, the sounds of others disappearing into the whoosh of the air around them. It was a spiraling cacophony of music and dancing, of joy and laughter. That smile, that brilliant, shimmering smile, and those lavender eyes, full of fun. Blake was lost, and happily so. She'd give up everything to be lost forever in those eyes.

When Yang slowed them down, letting the spin fade, Blake stumbled for a moment. Yang quickly caught her, panting, with a wide grin on her face. Blake gasped for air, but grinned back, quickly flushing as she stumbled again. Yang nearly dragged her off the dance floor to one of the trestle tables set up nearby. Letting go of Blake, Yang swiftly grabbed two goblets of some type of wine. Handing one to Blake, Yang didn't even bother to wait before draining the entire goblet in a moment. Blake found herself transfixed by the sight of her draining it to nothing, noting the motion of her throat and found herself idly wondering how Yang would react if she bit it-'No! Bad Blake' she cursed herself internally.

Blake glanced up, flushing as she saw Yang looking at her, a confused smile on her face. "What's up, partner?" Yang drawled. She gestured at her goblet with another one she'd somehow managed to grab when Blake wasn't looking. Winking at Blake, she downed that one too, letting out a deep, satisfied sigh. "That is some good stuff. We don't get that out where I'm from."

Blake giggled, placing one hand over her mouth as she did. She lowered it and sipped at her wine, appreciating the smooth, cool liquid as it refreshed her parched throat. "I'm impressed, Miss Xiao-Long. You certainly can drink."

"Well, I do enjoy a bit of drink every now and then," Yang remarked. "And what about my dancing?"

Blake pondered for a moment, before smirking. "Let's call it...enthusiastic."

Yang burst out in bawdy laughter, leaning against the table. A smooth, amused voice interrupted her laughter, as Winter stepped up beside the table, a single crystalline glass in hand. "Yes, Blake, 'enthusiastic' certainly described it."

Yang shook her head to clear it, coughing as she smothered her laughter. She straightened up and turned to Winter. "Was there a problem, Princess?"

Blake chuckled, Winter quickly glared at Blake before turning back to Yang. "My sister is the Princess. If you wish to call me by my title, it is Lord Commander. However...I'd rather you just called me Winter. We are sisters in war, after all."

"Thank you...Winter," Yang said, inclining her head. Winter nodded regally, as a small smile crossed her face.

"In answer to your question, however, no. There is nothing wrong. In fact, I'd say this is the most lively I've seen this room. Why, they'll be talking about this party for months, I'm sure. You certainly inspired some of the more...acrobatic members of the nobility to show off, that is quite certain." Winter paused as a pair dashed past, the one young man doing a front flip as his partner followed right after, both laughing merrily. She took a sip of her wine. "I merely came by to ask if it is usual for your sister to be gone so long."

Yang paused, before shrugging. "She...gets upset if I check in on her too much. I may have been a bit...overprotective in the past, so I try not to think about it and let her do her own thing."

Winter hummed in acknowledgement. "Hmm, yes. I only ask as my sister went to find her, last I saw. We haven't seen either one of them in quite a few minutes."

Blake stepped forward. "Why don't I go look for them?"

"Let me come with! I need a break from dancing anyways," Yang said, smiling as she gently took Blake's hand in her own. Blake just squeezed it in return, a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Why don't we all go?" came the voice from behind Winter, as Winn stepped forward, Whitley a step behind. "My husband is busy doing 'small talk' with the various lords, and if I have to listen to one more vapid conversation about drapery I believe I may start ordering beheadings."

Yang gaped at the Queen, before trying to hide her amusement behind a snort. From the twinkle in the queen's eye, it was obvious she knew what Yang meant to do, and had little problem with it. "Well, ladies? Son? Shall we?" Winn offered, gesturing to the nearby exit.

* * *

Weiss wasn't sure how long they had stood there, before she felt Ruby's head lift off her shoulder. As Ruby tilted it to the side, confused, Weiss glanced up. "Ruby? Is something the matter?"

"I hear...music?" the red-headed woman said, confused.

"Ah, they must have begun the dancing. Perhaps...you would dance with me?" Weiss asked, her voice fading a she looked away from Ruby.

The sudden loss of Ruby's warmth made Weiss spin around, thinking the worst as Ruby's head drooped, one foot scuffing the marble below them. "I want to, but...I really don't know how to dance."

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief, shoving her previous nerves back into her head as she smiled. She reached out and took one of Ruby's hands, making her lift her eyes to look at her. "Don't worry. I'll teach you."

"I-I don't know if I can do it. Dance in front of all those people. I'm...really nervous," Ruby ran one hand through her hair, pushing it behind her ear.

Weiss stepped closer, taking Ruby's other hand in her own. She gently placed it on her hip, sliding her own up to Ruby's shoulder and keeping her other hand locked within Ruby's. "Who said anything about going back to the ballroom?"

Ruby's eyes went wide for a moment, before understanding swept over them. She let out a smile, squeezing Weiss' hand carefully. Weiss smirked, before slowly stepping to the side, letting Ruby follow her movements.

Ruby picked up on it fairly quickly, the basic pattern. She was a fighter after all, and practicing the same basic patterns over and over was part of training with a weapon. She found herself smiling as they began moving faster, even letting her hand spin out so Weiss flew outward from her, the hem of her dress spinning about in the night air, sparkling under the moonlight. Pulling Weiss back, she stumbled slightly on her heels, but Weiss steadied her with a hand on her chest, freezing once she noticed the position she was in with Ruby.

They were but a few inches apart, one of Weiss' hands just above Ruby's heart, the other placed on her shoulder. Ruby's arms were wrapped around her waist, and neither woman could find the wherewithal to move. Ruby gulped, before speaking in a whisper, her voice carried upon the wind. "Weiss...do you _have_ to be a princess?"

"What?"

"I...I want to do something. Something Yang would yell at me for, and I know isn't right, because you're the princess, but I...I can't keep ignoring this. So...do you have to be a princess, right now?"

Weiss searched Ruby's eyes, looking for something in them, and when she saw it, saw it reflected from her own eyes as well, she slid her other hand up over Ruby's shoulder, locking them both behind Ruby's neck. She let out a breath, and spoke in the same whisper Ruby just had. "For you, Ruby...I'm not a princess. Not now, not ever, not for you. I'm just Weiss."

One brief moment in time passed, one second where everything else disappeared, where the light from the moon may as well have belonged solely to them, where the stars seemed to shine only for them, as Ruby leaned in. Warm lips brushed against cool ones, Weiss' eyes fluttering closed as Ruby returned for another soft touch, twice, thrice, before Weiss' own hunger overtook her. She pulled Ruby closer, thrilling to her touch as she pressed her lips up against Ruby's with all the emotion stirring within her.

Ruby's hands around her waist closed tighter, one of her hands fisting in Weiss' dress as Weiss tangled her hands within Ruby's hair, pulling her closer as though she were afraid Ruby would vanish. She couldn't get enough of her, her touch, her taste, her scent...she felt herself drowning in Ruby. The world could go to hell and she wouldn't care, so long as she had _this_ with her, by her side.

Weiss' eyes went wide as she broke the kiss, gasping, as the realization hit her. Ruby jerked back, worried. "Did, did I do something wrong?"

Weiss shook her head quickly, keeping her grip on Ruby tight. She leaned her head into Ruby's shoulder and breathed softly. "No, no. That...that was _wonderful_ ," Weiss chuckled as she felt Ruby tense up at the praise. "No, it...it just hit me. I just...but we just met. I don't know how it's possible. It's like...a sign from the gods. And it fit, what I asked, you're everything I asked for. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Weiss...I'm sorry, but I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"...I have to get married within the month, Ruby. An ancient law, saying the heir must be married."

Ruby stepped back, her hands dropping from Weiss' waist as every inch of her oozed dejection. "O-oh. I'm so-"

"Oh, shush, you dolt! Let me finish!" Weiss insisted, keeping her grip on Ruby tight. Lifting her head off of Ruby's shoulder, she gazed into tearful pools of mercury once more, the shimmer of the water reflecting the moonlight. Inwardly she cursed at how easily Ruby could steal her power of speech, especially now when she needed it. "I told Father, I would only marry a very specific person. I gave him a riddle, a challenge. I didn't think it could come true."

Ruby gulped, letting her hands rest on Weiss' waist once more. "What...what were they?"

"A child of summer, with eyes unlike any other, pure of heart and noble of deed," Weiss intoned. Ruby blinked, but Weiss continued before she could go further. "I also said she had to be able to make me laugh."

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "But how is that challenging? That's easy. You're so funny and sweet, you must laugh easily."

"No, Ruby...I don't. Few people ever hear me laugh. Except you. Daughter of Summer, a Silver eyed warrior...a warrior who stood against a dragon for the noblest of reasons, to protect the people. One with the purest of hearts." Weiss paused, before speaking once more. "You're my fairytale, Ruby."

"You...you want me...me? To m-marry you?" Ruby stammered, eyes wide.

"...I know its asking a lot. We just met. It's...silly, really. Foolish, probably. I just...I feel like this is right, like this is meant to be. But, it's your choice, I'll never take choice away from you, I understand it's not something to just jump into-"

"I'll do it," Ruby interrupted Weiss.

Weiss blinked. "You...you what?"

"I said, I'll do it. Maybe it is too fast. But...life is short, Weiss. The dragon taught me that. And I can't promise I'll hide in the palace or something, not when something threatens innocent people. And we don't know a lot about each other, but you should know I snore sometimes, and I trip over my own feet a lot, and-"

Ruby froze as Weiss placed one finger on her lips, gently shushing her. Weiss removed it before speaking softly. "We'll worry about that later. Can we...have tonight?"

Ruby didn't bother saying a word. She lifted one hand, sliding the backs of her knuckles gently across Weiss' cheek, turning it about slowly and cupping her cheek. Weiss nuzzled into Ruby's hand for a moment, letting her eyes slide closed once more as Ruby's lips descended onto her own.

Only a moment passed before a loud, excited squeal sounded from the doorway, Ruby and Weiss instantly spinning about with wide eyes to see Winn, Winter, Whitley, Blake, and Yang staring at them from across the way. Silence reigned for a brief moment before all four women pointed at Whitley, saying in unison 'It was him!'.

Whitley crossed his arms and glowered. "What? It was cute!"

"How long were you there?!" Weiss demanded, her voice rising to a screech.

"Long enough, daughter. Long enough," Winn answered smugly. "But...let's not discuss it now. Let's return to the party. Let's iron everything out tomorrow. Or tonight you two could, I suppose. Weiss' room does lock from the inside." Winn winked as she strode away, Weiss sputtering with impotent rage and embarrassment.

Winter quickly followed suit, as Whitley glanced both ways before darting away himself. Yang paused and scratched at her head, before speaking. "So...you're engaged, I guess, huh?"

Ruby shrugged. "I...think so? Weiss, we're engaged, right?"

Weiss slumped in place, her rage draining from her. "...yes, Ruby. That's right."

Ruby looked up at the sky contemplatively, before shrugging. "Well, that's good enough for me. But if that's so, I think I earned more kisses." Weiss opened her mouth to protest, to remind Ruby about the party, obligations, and about what her family would think, but Ruby stole the words from her as she made certain to keep Weiss' mouth busy. The princess melted in her companions arms, and decided to let her mind let go for now.

Yang turned to Blake. "I...guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you then, huh? Going to be visiting my sister, and helping her travel back and forth, and stuff...and you know, I was thinking, maybe-"

Blake cut off Yang's words with her own gentle, soft kiss, barely pressing lips together. She released the kiss a moment later, moving her mouth towards Yang's ear. "There is another balcony on the far side of the palace...if you want to _talk_."

Yang grinned, ignoring the creeping blush painting her face. "I like the way you think, Blake. Let's go."

Weiss never even noticed the two disappear, opening her eyes slowly as Ruby broke the kiss. Blinking languidly, Weiss couldn't help but return the smile when Ruby smiled at her.

"Hey there," Ruby said.

"Hello," Weiss replied with a grin.

"So, does this make me princess charming, come to save her princess from the evil dragon?" Ruby asked.

Weiss smiled as she pulled Ruby closer. "Yes. Yes it does. Now shut up and kiss me." Ruby giggled.

"As my princess commands."


End file.
